


That One "I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass" au

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [62]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I ignore advice on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass" au

5-14-15

Prompt: "I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass" au

Pairing: SeiRin

Rating: T

 

               "I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass." Rin blinked in shock at the man standing outside his apartment. The man, apparently unaware of the effect of such statements, continued on, “At least, I hope it’s your name. Because I have a great aunt named Rin, and I would not be happy to find out I tattooed her name on my backside. She’s fucking nuts”

 

               “Yeah,” Rin answered slowly, “I can see how that would be a problem.” The man grinned.

 

               “I’m Seijuurou, by the way,” he said, sticking out a hand. Rin shook it, his face heating at the way the confidence took him from an attractive piece of man candy to a downright crime.

 

               “I’d tell you my name,” Rin said, “but I take it you already know.” Seijuurou threw his head back and laughed and Rin’s chest tightened. They stood there for a few moments, and Rin realized he was standing in his pajamas at his front door with a man he had never met before for no apparent reason. “So,” he started, “uh, I don’t really know where to go from there?” Seijuurou’s face reddened and he let out a nervous chuckle.

 

               “I don’t either,” he admitted.

 

               They stared at each other.

 

               “Would you like to come in? I don’t have much around the house, but I could make you a really crappy breakfast,” Rin offered. Seijuurou grinned wider than ever.

 

               “I’d like that.” Rin stepped aside to let the other man in and led him to the living room.

 

               “So other than your Aunt Rin,” he called from the kitchen as he dug around, “what other crazy relatives do you have?” Seijuurou laughed.

 

               “Well, I suppose there’s my little brother,” he said, sounding much closer than Rin remembered. He turned around to see Seijuurou leaning in the doorway. “But as far as I know, he’s never tattooed a hot stranger’s name on his own ass, so there’s that.”

 

               “That implies he’s tattooed an ugly stranger’s name on his ass,” Rin laughed. Seijuurou looked at him with an incredibly serious look on his face.

 

               “Beulah,” he said.

 

              

**Author's Note:**

> I ignore advice on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
